1. Field of the Invention
A hat constructed of woven fabric capable of reflecting radiant energy from the exterior thereof and of releasing thermal energy from the interior thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hats provide shade to protect the user""s head from the direct rays of the sun. While the sun""s rays to some degree blocked from the wearer""s head, radiant energy is absorbed by the hat and generally conducted through the crown portion of the hat into the interior of the hat heating the wearer""s head.
To reduce the build up of heat, hats with ventilating holes or mesh have been developed. Unfortunately such efforts have had limited success in eliminating the problem of heat build up within the interior of such hats and caps, thus the absorption and conduction of radiant energy still presents a problem.
DE 4,123,632 comprises a head covering for shielding ultraviolet rays in the form of a hat, cap or other shape in different sizes, colors and materials. The head covering consists of a molded hat part in, which is inset the ultraviolet ray shield. The shield may be fixed or separate in the form of a forehead strip on the shoulder or as a shade. The shield may be loose or detachable. The head covering is designed to protect the wearer from ultraviolet rays from the atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,565 shows an article of wearing apparel constructed of a material which is operable to reflect radiant energy away from a wearer and to prevent the rapid conduction of heat from an exterior surface to an interior surface thereof. A specific embodiment, comprising a hat having a crown portion constructed from the material is operable to reflect radiant energy away from the wearer""s head and to prevent the rapid conduction of heat from an exterior surface to an interior surface of the crown portion. The hat is provided with a perforated crown portion to provide for the flow of air through the crown portion and may be provided with a visor portion constructed of the material of the crown portion. The material is also operable to reduce glare from remote objects when the crown portion is interposed between the object and a viewer with the exterior surface of the crown portion facing the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,230 teaches a cap element composing of a three-layer fabric including a mesh-like front surface fabric, a waterproof back surface fabric, and a non-woven fabric formed of water absorptive high molecular fibers sealed between the front surface fabric and the back surface fabric. At least one of the front surface fabric and the back surface fabric maybe subjected to ultraviolet ray shielding treatment or composed of a knitted or woven fabric formed of fibers of a high molecular polymer containing a inorganic material capable of absorbing ultraviolet rays and reflecting the heat rays of the sun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,075 shows a lightweight cloth hat for warm weather use and for protection from the sun""s ultraviolet rays including a main section capable of covering the top of a user""s head and having a top with a side wall extending down from the top to ma peripheral edge. A visor section is connected to this edge at the front side. A flap section is connected to the peripheral edge at a rear side of the main section. During use of the hat, this flap section extends downwardly from the main section a substantial distance, which is sufficient to protect the wearers neck and ears. At least the main section and the flap section comprise first and second outer layers of tightly woven, thin flexible cloth material and at least one thin inner layer of flexible cloth material. The inner layer is preferably made of a dense interfacing material that is at least 50% polyester. The layers are secured together by stitching. Both the visor section and the three layers of material in combination are sufficiently dense and opaque to prevent all ultraviolet sun rays from passing through the visor section and the layers to the wearers head, neck and ears. Preferably the main section and the flap section have two thin, inner layers of interfacing material.
Additional examples of the prior art are found during in U.S. Pat. No. 2,357,851; U.S. Pat. No. 2,391,959; U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,827; U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,014; U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,012; U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,727; U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,220; U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,476; DE 3,540,939; DE 2,558,051; DE 2,558,051; JP 1-250,470; JP 62-122,751; JP 61-266,677; GB 1,294,076; GB 987,163; GB 764,335; GB 570,567 and CA 457,813.
The present invention relates to a hat constructed of woven fabric capable of reflecting radiant energy from the exterior thereof and of releasing thermal energy from the interior thereof. Specifically, the hat comprises a single ply circular or oval side band having a double ply top panel and a double ply outer brim attached to the upper and lower peripheral edge portions thereof respectively.
The woven fabric comprises an open weave that virtually filters out the sun""s heat. In particular, the open weave woven fabric comprises about 35 percent fiberglass and about 65 percent PVC on fiberglass or about 30 percent polyester and about 70 percent PVC on polyester. The open weave woven fabric has a thickness of from about 0.02 to about 0.04 inches and an openness factor of from about 10 percent to about 20 percent. The solar optical properties include a solar transmittance of from about 15 to about 25, a solar reflectance of from about 50 to about 60 and a solar absorptance of from about 20 to about 30. So composed, the open weave woven fabric has a ultra violet blockage of from about 80 percent to about 90 percent.
The open weave woven fabric hat of fiberglass and PVC on fiberglass or polyester and PVC on polyester has a relatively high degree of solar reflectance and relatively low solar transmittance with an openness factor sufficient to shield the head, neck and face of the wearer from the elements and to allow heat to escape from the interior thereof.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.